The List
by onthepursuitofhappiness
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie make up a list of 10 things to do their freshman year in college that include things like 'falling in love' and 'a one night stand'. What happens when they meet three wonderful guys? Canon pairings.


_Hey all! So this is a re-write of 10 Crazy Things. I have a definitive plan for the story so all I have left to do is write and post. I will still be writing YaIC because that story is, like, my baby and I will update that soon. Hope you all enjoy :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_P.S., there will be some OOC-ness. And as a small FYI, Bella's character is inspired by Remy in This Lullaby, so this story is loosely based on that. Oh and the title of the chapter comes from a song by Owl City._

* * *

**Hello Seattle**

"That's the last of it," Rosalie Hale said as she closed the trunk of her BMW. _Thank God_, I thought. Our other friend, Alice, had packed enough to provide clothing for a small third-world country. I was actually surprised everything fit into the trunk of Rosalie's car.

"I can't believe we're really leaving," Alice said, a sad look washing over her face.

"I can," I said. I couldn't wait to get out of this stupid town and move to a big city with my two best friends and make something of myself.

"Me too," Rosalie added, "graduation was the best day of my life."

"How can you guys say that?" Alice asked. "High school was so fun."

"It was," I said, as all of us piled into the car. "In a I-have-nothing-better-to-do-during-the-weekend-but-drink-cheap-beer-and-make-out-with-random-guys sort of way." Alice was the most nostalgic out of all three of us. She loved high school. She loved Forks, while Rosalie and I couldn't wait to get the hell out of both.

"Whatever," Alice pouted.

"Alice," Rosalie said, "there is nothing to be upset about, high school is over, _thank God_, and now we're finally leaving this shit pit of Forks after 18 _long_ years of leaving here and we're going to Seattle where everyone doesn't know each other."

"Well, I'm still gonna miss all of it, I grew up here," Alice replied.

I shrugged, "I'm not." All I had left in this town was my Mom, memories of my Dad that I desperately wanted to forget, and a string of ex-boyfriends. I couldn't wait to get out of Forks.

"Me neither," Rosalie agreed, as she changed lanes on the highway. "It's not like I'm leaving anything important behind."

And she wasn't. She was an only child so she had no brothers or sisters she was leaving behind. And her parents weren't exactly Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver. They were barely ever there and Rosalie had raised herself with some help from a few nannies. She dumped her last boyfriend a couple of months ago in preparation for college and was now free to check out all of the fish in the sea in Seattle.

I nodded, agreeing with her when Alice opened up her mouth to speak. "Alright well that may be true for you, but what about your Mom and Mike, Bella? Don't you feel any sadness about leaving them?"

"My Mom has her new fiancée to keep her company," I paused, contemplating whether this engagement would work out or not. I have a feeling the latter is the answer. You see, my mother's love life is complicated. At 18, she was crazy in love with my father and those two crazy kids ended up getting married and having one crazy kid a.k.a. me.

After a couple of years of marital bliss, my Dad, Charlie skipped town saying he didn't want to be stuck in Forks forever. I guess that was something the two of us had in common. Anyway, I don't remember him much. I was about 4 when he left and my Mother and I struggled after he left, bouncing from nasty apartment complex to the next until finally my Mom met Harry.

Harry was professor at the local community college in Forks and the two met one night at a gas station (cute, right?). My Mom had been a gas station clerk and was still heartbroken over my Dad when Professor Harry Clearwater came in one night for some milk and the rest was history.

The two had it off and soon we moved into Harry's apartment with him and with the help of Harry, my Mom decided to go back to school. She ended up getting her Associate's in Nursing and around that same time Harry and her got engaged. After about 2 years of marriage, they divorced. And Mom was heartbroken.

Again.

Soon after Harry, she met Jason Jenks. He was a high-priced attorney who lived in Port Angeles and the two met at the hospital when Jason was suffering from appendicitis. Mom was the nurse on duty after his surgery and the two began dating shortly after.

And after a year of courtship and romance, Jason moved in with us because after Harry, Mom and I finally got a place of our own, a small house with a wrap-around porch in a quiet subdivision. Jason and Mom lived together in happiness for a year until she walked in him and his receptionist and Mom was heartbroken.

Again.

After Jason there was Alistair, a British brain surgeon who started working at the hospital with Mom. The two dated for a while until Alistair popped the question. And Mom swore to me, like all the other times she promised, that this time, it would be perfect. And it was. For a little while. The two got married and we lived happily for a year and a half until they got divorced. And Mom was heartbroken.

Again.

And now, there was Phil, a semi-pro baseball player who Mom met a friend's wedding. The two hit it off and dated for 2 years and then this summer, Phil proposed and Mom said yes, promising me that this time, it was true love and that it would last. So far, it's been working out. But the wedding hasn't happened yet so we'll just have to wait.

"And I broke up with Mike last night," I finished off.

"What?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Good for you!" Rosalie cheered.

Alice swatted Rosalie from the backseat, "Hey! I'm driving here."

"You were being mean," Alice said. "Mike was perfect. He was so nice and sweet—"

"Bella doesn't like nice and sweet," Rosalie said, cutting Alice off.

"You guys were cute together," Alice interjected.

"Of course we were, anyone and me would be cute together," I joked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "So what did he do for you to break up with him? Did he change the song on the stereo in your car? Or no, maybe, he was one minute late for a date?"

Rosalie laughed, "Or _maybe_ he said those three dreaded words?"

I sighed. They always did this. Every time I dumped a guy they ragged on me, because apparently my reasons weren't 'good enough.'

"Very funny, you guys," I said. So maybe I did expect a little too much out of the guys I dated, but at least I had standards. Rosalie only dated college guys who partied way too much and Alice was a hopeless romantic, still pining for the blonde guy she met two years ago at a Death Cab For Cutie concert.

"We try," Alice smirked.

After a few arguments about which fast food chain we would stop and a few music fights, we were finally back on the road and it was silent for once until Alice spoke. "Ugh, I'm bored. Let's make a pact!"

"A what?" I asked. This was so random.

"Don't play dumb, Bella. Leave that to Rosalie," Alice grinned, as Rosalie flicked her on the head. "Ouch!" Alice exclaimed, rummaging through her purse, until she found a notepad and some paper. "Now I was thinking—"

"That's a first," Rosalie snorted, as she felt a flick on her head. "Ow, Alice!"

"Ladies!" I said in my 'mommy' voice, "Behave."

"Yes, mother," Alice dryly said. "So you now how there's that 'Ten Things All College Freshmen Should Experience' list? Well, I was thinking we could make one of our own. Don't you? Of course you do!"

"I don't get it," I said.

"Okay Miss. Salutatorian, what part don't you get?"

"Um, all of it?" I paused, "I think you should start with the point of this whole thing."

"The point is fun," Alice said.

"Okay?" I replied, still a little hesitant. "And if we complete all of these things what will we get?"

"Um, the experience?" Alice replied.

"So we don't get a prize?" I asked. If we were gonna play this game, then I wanted to win. I love winning.

"No, well I—"

Rosalie cut Alice off, "She's right. If I'm playing, I want there to be a chance of winning something."

"Fine," Alice said. "What do you guys wanna play for?"

"Spring break!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Whoever wins doesn't have to pay anything for our trip to Cancun during spring break, losers pay all."

I mulled it over for a minute. Free trip. Free drinks. Free…everything! Plus, cute boys. "I'm in."

"Me too," Alice agreed. "Only if the losers also take the winner on a shopping spree."

"Alright," Rosalie said and I nodded.

"This is gonna so fun!" Alice clapped excitedly. "So what are we gonna put on the list?"

"Fun college stuff," Rosalie replied. "Like…a one night stand!"

"I think you already completed that _before _college," I stated.

Rosalie laughed, "And I had fun doing it."

"So one night stand for the first one, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Don't write it down like that though. Write, 'Sleep with a stranger.' It sounds less skankier, no offense, Rose."

Rosalie shrugged, "What about number two?"

"Fall in love!" Alice squealed.

I rolled my eyes, muttering, "I guess I won't be getting that shopping trip after all."

"How about an impromptu road trip for the third one?" Rosalie commented as Alice quickly scribbled it down.

"Make a difference in someone's life for the fourth one," Alice said.

I decided to play along, "Dance on top of a bar for the fifth one."

Alice beamed, glad that I was participating, "Beat a Frat brother at a game of beer pong."

"Alright I have number 7!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Skinny dip with a member of the opposite sex."

Alice giggled, writing it down, "Flash a member of authority for number 8!"

I grinned despite of myself, "How about buying something from a sex shop for number 9?"

"I think the way you think, Swan!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Okay, we need one more," Alice said, leaning forward and turning up the radio as Rockstar by Nickelback began to blast through the speakers.

_I'm gonna join the mile high club at 37,000 feet_

_I'll have a quesadilla, uh huh._

"I've got it!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Join the mile high club."

"I like it, but when are we ever gonna be on a plane?" Alice asked.

"Let's change it to…have sex in the backseat of a car."

"Kinky!" Rosalie exclaimed, "I like."

I laughed, as Rosalie pulled into the University of Washington-Seattle parking lot. "Alright, read them off, Al"

**1. Sleep with a stranger**

**2. Fall in love**

**3. Go on an impromptu road trip**

**4. Make a difference in someone's life**

**5. Dance on top of a bar**

**6. Beat a Frat brother at beer pong**

**7. Skinny dip with a member of the opposite sex**

**8. Flash a member of authority**

**9. Buy something from a sex shop**

**10. Have sex in the backseat of a car**

"And all of this has to be completed by Spring Break?" I asked.

"Yep," Rosalie, pulling into a parking spot.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed, all excited.

We jumped out of the car, looking around at the huge University. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait to spend the next four years here.

"Let's go check—" I began talking, but I was cut off by Rosalie squeal as a blonde guy ran up and hugged her.

Alice and I both looked at each other confused, when Rosalie walked up to us, blondie in tow and introduced us, "Bella, Alice, this is my cousin, Jasper."

"Hi Jas—" I extended my hand but was cut off by Alice's squeal.

"Jasper!" She exclaimed and the two hugged. This time, Rosalie and I looked at each other confused. How did Alice know this guy?

When the two let go of each other, Rosalie asked them how they knew each other. "We met at a Death Cab For Cutie concert."

Holy crap. It was Death Cab boy! "Small world," I said, as the two of them began talking to each other about something when Rosalie leaned over to my ear.

"I guess Alice has number two done already," she whispered.

I laughed, nodding.

"Game on, bitches," Rosalie smirked.

* * *

_So what did you think? Good, bad? Please let me know what you think :)_

_Oh and has anyone else seen pics of Robsten on Harper Bazaar?! Ahh, the pics are crazy GORGEOUS! I am obsessed with the motorcycle pic the most though. Rob looks hotttt. Haha._

_Comments? Questions? Suggestions?_

**Review.**


End file.
